Closer
by SourCandyLuv
Summary: Harry is going through a tough time after finding out that Ginny had been cheating on him for a while. Hermione steps in during Harry's time of need and offers the support and comfort Harry needs most.


**Closer**

"Thanks for keeping me company, Hermione." Harry sighed as he closed the door behind his curly-haired friend.

Hermione gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she passed him. She sat on his leather couch, crossing one leg over the other, watching him most curiously as he lingered by the door.

"I'm your friend. Of course I'm gonna be here for you." She patted the seat next to her. "Come on, sit down. Tell me exactly what happened last night after you and Ginny left the club."

Harry slowly sat down next to her, unable to look at Hermione as he caged his hands in his lap and looked down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"I found out Ginny was seeing some other guy behind my back."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No...Ginny would never do that. There must be some kind of mistake."

"No mistake. When she claimed to be going to use the ladies room, I noticed she was taking a while. That's when Neville told me he saw her go outside. I take a step outside and I see my girlfriend being kissed and groped at in the alley. Turns out she had been seeing this guy for the past three months."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "I just can't believe she would do that to you. You're like the perfect boyfriend."

A slight smile tugged at Harry's lips and he gave her a look of utter amusement.

"You're my best friend. You have to say that."

"No, it's _because_ I'm your best friend I probably shouldn't be saying that." Before Harry could ponder that, Hermione started walking toward Harry's liquor cabinet. "I'm not gonna let you sit here all depressed. We're gonna have lots of drinks and get hammered," Hermione declared.

Harry leaned back against the couch with his arms hanging off the back of it. "Sounds like a good idea as any at this point." He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy, dark locks.

Hermione poured them both a glass of red wine, holding her glass up to Harry's before pausing. "We should have a toast."

"Alright. What should we toast to?" Harry asked, deciding he'd play along.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "...Our health and for the millions of opportunities we'll both have involving love."

Harry smiled. "And for good friends."

"Yes, for good friends as well." Hermione clinked her glass against Harry's and they both drank up.

The hours went on with them laughing and playing drinking games, each revealing something the other one had not known before.

Hermione laughed before taking another swig from her glass. "Alright, your turn."

Harry clasped his chin pensively before turning to Hermione. "I think...you're gorgeous."

Hermione grinned. "Now who's the one giving compliments just because we're friends?" She repoured her glass as well as Harry's.

Harry scooted closer to her until their legs touched and his hand perched on her thigh. In Hermione's haze, she couldn't find a reason to question it or remove his hand.

"I'm serious. I know we're good friends and I'd never want to jeopardize our friendship," Harry murmured, his voice becoming husky as he stared into Hermione's eyes. "But I _am_ a man. I'd have to be blind not to notice how bloody hot you are." He leaned close to her, his mouth hovering centimeters above her own. When he saw Hermione staring down at his lips but not objecting, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her. He kissed her slowly, sensually as his hand ascended from her thigh to her waist, his grip on her tightening as his mouth became more insistent against hers.

After Hermione's initial shock wore off, she slid her arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed him back just as fiercely. She sighed against his mouth, angling her head one way to kiss him deeper. Meanwhile, Harry pulled her closer to him and slid his hand into her hair, effectively holding her head in place. Harry's tongue danced divinely against Hermione's. It was a while before one of them pulled away for much needed air but they didn't stay parted for long. Harry gave Hermione chaste kisses on the lips before moving along her jaw and neck. One of his hands had found its way under her blouse, caressing the naked skin of her waist.

Hermione sighed as he sucked on her neck, leaning her head back to give him better access. It was when he started sliding her spaghetti strap down her shoulder and groping her bra-covered breast that the gravity of their situation sunk into place. Hermione jolted upright and scooted away from Harry, staring back at him in alarm. Harry stared back at her with lustful, confused eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

Harry scooted closer to her. "Yes, we can. We're both single now and two consenting adults. We can do whatever we want since neither of us is attached to another."

"We're best friends, Harry." Hermione bit her lip. "This will change everything."

"No, it won't. I promise." Harry grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Nothing has to change. I need this, Hermione. I need you at least for tonight." He placed her hand over his crotch. "See how much I want you?"

Hermione's eyes widened upon feeling the large bulge. "I...I did that?"

"Yes." Harry leaned forward, tentatively kissing her before getting on top of Hermione, lightly pushing her body down with his so that her back was leaning against the armrest. "Mmm...I want you so bad." He growled lightly as he kissed her harder, his hand sliding up her skirt to caress the skin beneath it. Hermione relaxed against his tough, her eyes slipping closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned against his mouth, loving the way his tongue caressed her. This was so wrong but when she felt Harry's prominent bulge grinding against her own crotch she really couldn't give a damn about the consequences. Hermione's legs slid up so that her knees hugged Harry's hips.

Harry groaned when she lifted her hips to meet his. His mouth slanted itself against Hermione's with renewed determination, his tongue demanding things from Hermione. He pulled away after a long moment as he kissed down her throat and tops of her breasts. Hermione placed a hand against his chest much to Harry's disappointment.

"Wait, give me a second." Hermione sat up on her knees and remove her shirt, tossing it aside. She licked her lips as she pushed him down and straddled him. "If it's all the same, I'd like to move things along." She started unbuttoning his shirt frantically, sliding her hands down his chest before leaning down to slant her lips against his, their mouth meshing together as if their lives depended on it.

Harry's hands slid from her thighs to her ass, grinding their crotches together. He sat up quickly, one arm wrapped around Hermione's waist as he slid his shirt off. Hermione mewled against his mouth as she dry humped him. As Harry kissed her neck, Hermione clutched onto him tightly, sighing at every lick and bite he gave her. She bit his ear, smirking when he shivered. Harry growled and pushed her back down on her back. He gave her one long, fierce kiss before ripping her skirt off. Hermione panted as she stared up at him, wantonly, one hand resting on her thigh while the other pulled Harry closer by the belt loop of his pants.

"Let me see you. I wanna know if the rumors are true," Hermione said, her hands grabbing at Harry's pants and shoved them down. She watched as Harry threw his pants aside before standing up and walking over to him. She slowly kissed down his chest until she reached just above the hem of his boxers. She gave him a naughty little smile, giving the bulge a kiss that had Harry hissing. She slid the boxers down and watched in awe as Harry's cock bobbed up in front of her. She curled her hand around it, rubbing it gently up and down. "They were wrong...the rumors don't even compare to the real thing."

Without further adieu, Hermione encased his cock in her mouth, sucking vigorously as her hand glided up and down the base. Harry grit his teeth at the wonderful heat of her mouth on him. His hands curled into fists at his side and he closed his eyes, not wanting to cum prematurely at the sexy sight of Hermione going down on him. Hermione paused to lick the under side of his cock while one of her hands massaged his balls. Her tongue twirled around the head before plunging his dick back in her mouth, alternating between sucking and stroking his dick. Harry started subconsciously thrusting himself deeper into her mouth, groaning and muttering about how talented her mouth once.

At one point, he heard her gag on his cock and he stopped thrusting. He glanced down at her in alarm but Hermione just smiled.

"Don't stop. I don't want gentle," she whispered, rubbing her hands against his abdomen before settling on his hips. She started sucking him off more enthusiastically but when Harry stood stock-still, she grabbed both of his hands to settle on top of her head. Hermione placed her hands back on his hips, smiling against his cock when Harry started pushing her head further onto his cock while simultaneously thrusting into her mouth. It took a minute or two but soon Hermione had adjusted to his large dick sliding down her throat. Harry gripped her hair tightly as he fucked her mouth, cursing with his teeth clenched tightly.

"Fuck! Hermione! Oh, fuck yeah!"

After a few more moments of thoroughly fucking her mouth, Harry pulled himself out of her mouth. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up to kiss her punishingly. Hermione moaned against his mouth as her hands rubbed against his chest and back. His hands restlessly caressed all parts of her body as she clung onto him and kissed him back just as fiercely. Hermione pulled away briefly as she began kissing his neck.

"Enjoy that, did you?" Hermione asked, licking his ear before sucking on the lobe.

Harry cupped her ass cheeks, bringing her closer so that their crotches would rub up against each other.

"You have no idea." Harry glanced over Hermione's head. "Get on the coffee table."

Hermione blinked. "You wouldn't prefer to do this in your bed?"

"I'm not giving you that option just yet," Harry said huskily. "Now lay down on the coffee table facing me."

Hermione nodded as she back up a bit before sitting on the table. She slowly laid down, her curly hair a halo around her as she stared up expectantly at Harry. He stood over her, looking at her as if he wanted engrave her image into his very brain. He knelt down and ran his hands up and down her legs, his thumbs hooking into her laced thong before dragging them down. He tossed them aside and spread her legs far a part, staring hungrily at her cunt.

"Do it," Hermione murmured, breathing heavily. "Eat me out."

"I'd be more than happy to." Harry grinned. "You certainly do deserve a reward after that fantastic blow job you just gave me."

Hermione watched with bated breath as Harry leaned down and started licking up and down her snatch. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her back arching as Harry started sucking.

"Oh, Merlin," she breathed. "Yes...yes...yes!" she cried out, holding Harry's head firmly in place.

Harry alternated between giving her slow, pointed licks and suckling on her clit. He held her legs firmly apart when her squirming increasing. He flattened his tongue as he licked her pussy up and down, his licks steadily becoming faster. He plunged a finger inside of her, making Hermione squeal. Harry felt himself grow harder as Hermione moaned.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Harry groaned. "Your pussy tastes incredible." He nibbled on her pussy lips, making Hermione shriek.

Hermione bit her lip, her hand traveling from her thigh up to her breast. She started massaging it as one hand slithered down to her nether region, rubbing her nub as Harry added another finger.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Hermione gripped Harry's hair harder as she undulated her hips against his face. She screamed as her juices started flowing into Harry's mouth. He hummed as he finished licking her out while Hermione laid limp on the table, panting.

Harry pulled away and Hermione's eyes darkened with lust when she saw his lips covered in her cum. He licked his lips, grinning at her all the while. He helped her to her feet and steered her toward the couch. He sat down on it, turned her around by the hips so that her back was facing him before sitting her down on his lap. Hermione crouched over Harry's cock, sighing as she slid herself over it. She bit her lip as she let herself adjust to his size. Harry kissed her neck and massaged her breasts, firmly gripping them in both hands.

"I've wanted to fuck you for the longest time," Harry groaned, one hand sliding down to her clit.

Hermione sighed against his touch. "Me too, baby. Merlin your cock is so fucking huge."

Harry smirked as he nibbled on her ear. "I thought you liked huge cocks."

"Oh, I do. Especially yours."

Hermione resumed her crouching position, spreading her legs far a part as she started riding Harry's cock. Her hands rested on his knees as she rode him in wild abandonment, her moans getting louder when he started pounding into her from below.

"Fuck! Harry! Harry!" Hermione cried out.

Harry grunted against her neck. "Hermione! Ugh, I fucking love this pussy!"

"Oh, Merlin!"

Hermione Harry's knees harder as she rode him faster, her hips meet Harry's upward thrusts with each of her downward ones. She tossed her head back in ecstacy as she rode him so hard she knew she'd be sore for days.

* * *

><p>"You did what?"<p>

Ginny sighed as she pulled the wine glass from her lips. "I am not repeating that whole story again."

"I can't believe Harry caught you fucking some other guy in some dirty alley," Lavender guffawed.

Ginny gave Lavender a dry look. "We weren't fucking."

"Whatever. You were making out, which_ would_ have led to fucking." Lavender countered.

Ginny leaned back against the booth and sighed again. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I love Harry, I really do but lately things had gotten really stale in the sack."

"How long were you cheating on him?"

"About three months..." Ginny took another long swig from her glass. "I was gonna end it tonight after one last shag. Merlin, I can't forget the look on Harry's face when he saw us," she said miserably.

Lavender leaned forward with interest. "How was he in bed?"

"It was good sex." Ginny bobbed her head slowly, licking her lips lightly in deep thought.

"You don't sound sure."

"No, trust me. It was really good sex. I just wish the one I was having such good sex with was with Harry."

"What're you gonna do? Are you gonna try to win him back?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Yes, I have to. I need to at least try to work things out with them." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Harry's number. She frowned. "It's going straight to voicemail. Let me try-

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw Harry calling her back. She bit her lip to hold back as a smile as she quickly accepted the call and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Harry, I'm so glad you picked up. Listen, baby, I know I was stupid before. You're the only one I want. I promise I'll never-

She was cut off when she heard the sound of Harry groaning and skin slapping together.

"Baby, you feel so good! Fuck! Take that cock and fuck yourself! Yeah, just like that."

The sound of another woman's loud moaning was heard. It seemed one of them had unknowingly sat on a cell phone and had inadvertedly dialed Ginny's number. Ginny didn't need to listen to anymore. She angrily turned off the phone, her nails digging into the table.

"That bastard!"

"What happened?"

"We just broke. We just broke up less than twenty-four hours ago and he's already fucking some tart. And it sounds like he was giving her the fuck of her life!" Ginny ground her teeth together. "I didn't think he was the kind of person to try to get back at me like this."

"Harry Potter going for a booty call. Nice." Lavender giggled, stopping when Ginny directed her glare at her. "Listen, forget about him. You cheated on him and he's getting revenge sex as we speak. You're both even. The night is young. Have fun, relax and find your own shag buddy for tonight."

"Like who?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You're hot. Sell yourself." She reached across the table and ruffled up Ginny's hair, before proceeding to adjust the straps of her halter top so that her breasts appeared more prominent. "There's tons of good looking guys here. Just pick one."

Ginny glanced around the room before her eyes settled on a guy a few tables down from them.

"Oh, Merlin. Look who's also here."

Lavender turned around and saw Draco talking to some dark haired beauty tanned beauty.

"Holy shit! Malfoy? What are the odds we'd run into him?" Lavender continued to gaze at him. "I've always thought he was hot but damn, he keeps getting more and more good looking each time I see him."

"I hear he's a real womanizer," Ginny said, watching Draco whisper something into the girl's ear. The girl giggled as she scooted closer to Draco.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Lavender smirked. "Can you just imagine how good he'd be in bed?"

Ginny didn't respond as she watched in fascination as the girl kissed his neck and not so discreetly started massaging his dick over his pants. Draco never showed any sort of reaction to this, merely raised his glass to his lips. He caught Ginny and Lavender's stares over the rim of his glass. He smirked as he raised his glass to them in greeting.

Lavender turned around to face Ginny quickly, barely able to contain her squeals. "Bloody hell, that smirk of his is such a panty dropper. I am so jealous of that slag draped all over him."

"He is pretty hot, I'll admit," Ginny replied, watching as the girl straddled his lap and began to grind her lower half against his.

"What are they doing now?"

"The girl is on his lap, dry humping him."

"In the middle of the club?" Lavender gasped. "I've never had the guts to do something like that in a place like this. Usually, I just take my guys into the alley but unlike you I'm a lot more discreet." She smirked.

Ginny glared at her. "We are not talking about my indiscretion or Harry anymore, alright?" She glanced back at the naughty couple who were engaged in a hot make out session. Draco's hands were squeezing her ass as he kissed her, his eyes hooded as he looked back at Ginny. "It's like he wants us to look. He just keeps staring over here."

Lavender gasped. "Maybe he's the rebound fuck you're waiting for."

"What?" Ginny gave her an odd look. "Lav, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about and even if I wanted to, he's obviously gonna take this girl home with him."

Lavender grinned. "Not if he has an even better deal to take home with him. Surely, he won't be able to resist two gorgeous horny girls."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "First you want me to sleep with Malfoy, now you want to join us."

"Well, he was the one guy I liked who I never got to shag." Lavender pouted. "Come on, you're curious. Admit it. You wonder if what all those rumors about Draco's sexual prowess are true."

Ginny bit her lip as her gazed strayed back to Malfoy who was clearly fingering the girl now as she squirmed on his lap.

"Ok, maybe a little. But even then, I've never been in a threesome before."

"You might enjoy yourself." Lavender shrugged. "I've had a couple. Once was with two men and the other with one man and another girl."

"What's it like with two women?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Pretty hot. It's just one of those things you need to try once before you can decide if you really dislike it or not." Lavender smirked. "So don't knock it 'till you try it. And if you're gonna have a threesome, might as well do it with people you're familiar with such as Malfoy and me."

Ginny could see the logic behind this as she continued to stare at the girl who was humping Draco's fingers.

"How do we convince him?"

"Like I said, fucking two girls is more tantalizing than fucking just one."

"But what about my connection to Harry?" Ginny frowned. "Do you think he would still be interested despite that?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Men are all the same. They just want pussy which clearly you have."

Ginny placed her hands on the table, looking entirely business-like. "So how do we convince him?"

"You really wanna know?" Lavender purred. When Ginny nodded, Lavender beckoned for her to lean in. "Closer." Ginny leaned in a little more. "Closer."

Finally, Lavender and Ginny were inches a part. Lavender wrapped one hand behind Ginny's neck and slanted her mouth against her. Ginny stiffened up in alarm and tried to pull away but Lavender would have none of that.

"Kiss me back. He's watching. We need to make this look like a hot deal," Lavender mumbled against Ginny's lips. She broke away to nibble on her ear and whisper. "Relax. Just let go of yourself and enjoy. Enjoy the kiss." Lavender punctuated her statement by kissing Ginny's neck. "Enjoy the tongue." She gave her a brief open-mouth kissed. "Enjoy the touch." She grabbed Ginny's hands and placed them over her large breasts.

Lavender returned to kissing Ginny and Ginny hesitantly started massaging Lavender's breasts. It wasn't long before Ginny was kissing back just as enthusiastically. They were so into their make out session that they didn't notice Malfoy standing right next to them until he cleared his throat. Ginny growled lightly at the intrusion, clinging to Lavender tightly. Lavender looked smug as she settled her hands on Ginny's ass.

"How can we help you, Malfoy? We're quite busy."

Draco half-smiled as he sank his hands into his pockets. "Clearly. I'm here to propose we end the eye sex we've been doing for the past fifteen minutes."

"What do you propose?"

"That we go back to my place and fuck. Hard."

Lavender slid her hands up and down Ginny's ass as Ginny kissed Lavender's neck. "What happened to that brunette you were practically shagging?"

Draco smirked. "Wasn't worth my time. I can tell both of you not only want a good fuck, you know how to _give_ a good fuck. What do you say?"

Ginny stopped her assault on Lavender's neck to look Draco square in the eye. "...If we do this, it has to be a one night stand only and no one ever mentions this night again."

Draco caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Of course. Now, ladies, shall we go back to my place?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, god! Oh, god!" Hermione moaned as she held onto the couch for dear life as Harry pounded into her from behind. "Yes! Fuck me! Oh, Harry! Yes, just like that!"<p>

Harry's eyes were clenched tight as he rocked against her. "Fucking hell, your asshole is tight!"

"You feel amazing!" Hermione gasped out, staring at Harry's concentrated expression.

Harry slapped her ass. "Say my name again." He slapped her ass again. "Say my fucking name."

"Harry!" Hermione's spine arched and she tossed her head back. "Oh, Harry! It feels so fucking good!"

Harry groaned as he sped up, hands sliding from her hips to grope her breasts.

"You're perfect. I don't know why I went so long without this."

Hermione smiled. "Neither do I, baby." She gasped when Harry hit her inside pretty deep.

Harry grabbed her hair, making Hermione arch her back more as he rammed into her. That was when he heard key's jangling and he stopped his movements.

"Shit. Ron's back. He said he wouldn't be back 'till tomorrow." Harry slipped his dick out of Hermione and gave her a bruising kiss. "Meet me in my room. I won't be long."

Hermione smirked as she squeezed his cock. "Better not be."

Harry growled, spanking her ass as she ran to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed the afghan off the couch and wrapped it around his waist just as the door swung open.

"From all that screaming, it seems like I came home at a bad time." Ron smirked, glancing around the room to find clothes littered everywhere. At his feet was a lacy red thong.

"No kidding." Harry rolled his eyes, gripping the blanket to his waist. "How was your trip?"

"Pretty good, though obviously not as good as your night." Ron grinned. "So who's the new shag? Anyone I know?"

"Not sure." Harry shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "I'll tell you something, she's got a body to die for and a talented mouth." He paused. "The fact that you know it's not Ginny here...she told you what happened, I take? You're not upset about it."

Ron frowned. "Why would I be upset? She's the one that cheated on you. I'm gonna have to have a talk with her in the morning."

"Ginny owled you then?"

"No, Lavender did actually."

"Lavender?"

Ron smirked. "Yeah, we still shag sometimes so we keep in contact. If there was anyone I know who's a freak in the sheets, it's her."

"Alright, well it's been good catching up but I really need to..." Harry stared down at his prominent erection. "Take care of this."

"Right." Ron nodded, grabbed his luggage and started toward his bedroom.

As soon as Ron had disappeared, Harry had ran to his own bedroom, locked it and murmured a Silencing charm. He turned around to find Hermione writhing against his sheets as she fingered herself.

Harry smirked as he tossed aside the afghan. "Started without me, did you?"

"Mmhm..." Hermione licked her cum coat fingers slowly with a sly smile. "What are you gonna do about?"

Harry growled. "I'll show you what I'll do about it."

He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her, give her a long steamy kiss before kissing each of her breasts. He placed both of her legs on his shoulders and ploughed right into her. Hermione tossed her head back, clenching her eyes tight as she gave a long moan. She stared at Harry through hooded eyes, licking her lips as she watched his cock enter her. He gave a particularly rough thrust that had her arching her back and tightening her hold on the bedsheets.

"Ohhh, baby!" Hermione cried out, toes curling as Harry rocked against her. "Harder! Fuck me harder! Oh, yes! Yes! Fuck! Mmm...yeah, baby. Right there, right there."

"You are so fucking incredible," Harry ground out, still pounding away.

Hermione's eyes had rolled back in ecstacy as she let Harry use her body however he wanted. She reached out for him, running her hands up his chest and shoulders before finally grasping his back. She arched her back and thrusted her hips up against his.

"Don't ever stop fucking me!"

Harry clenched his teeth together, squeezing harder behind her knees as he drove his dick into her over and over again.

"You like that fat cock fucking your hot little pussy?"

"Fuck yeah! Ohh...mmm...agh yes yes! It's so big! I love it! I love it!" Hermione screamed when he reached a good, deep place inside her. "Harder! Please, give it to me harder!"

Harry leaned forward to capture her lips, kissing her deeply as his hips collided harder with hers. He kissed her like that until they were both left breathless. He kissed down her neck until he reached her breasts, clamping onto one nipple and sucking on it profusely.

"Such a sweet pussy!" Harry groaned. "Oh, my god! Hermione, where have you been all my life?!"

Hermione smiled up at him, cupping his cheeks. "Keep talking like that and you might make a girl fall in love."

Harry took her hand in his and kissed it, slowing his thrusts down.

"Right now I'll just settle for making you feel really good."

Harry kissed her neck, leaving love bites as he swiveled his hips against Hermione at a slow, agonizing pace. He put her legs down, allowing Hermione to wrap them around his waist. Hermione closed her eyes and mewled at every movement Harry made against her and within her. She grabbed the back of his neck and slammed her lips against his. Their lips moved against one another in a very sensual manner, mimicking their hips. Suddenly, Harry picked her up, causing Hermione to gasp and wrap her legs tighter around his wait.

"Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see." Harry grinned.

He slid open the glass doors with his foot and started walking out on the balcony. Hermione gaped at Harry as he set her down on the railing.

"Harry, I never knew you were so adventurous."

Harry smirked. "Maybe not quite so adventurous. I never tried this before with Ginny. I was always holding back with her. I could never fuck her the way I wanted to because I always thought she wanted gentle love-making." He leaned in close, settling his hands on Hermione's waist. His lips brushed against her gently before they crashed against hers over and over again with vigor. "I want everyone to hear you getting fucked by me. I want you to scream my name when you cum. Will you do that for me?"

Hermione nodded slowly in the haze of her lust. Harry dropped down to his knees, spreading Hermione's legs open.

"Is this all for me, baby?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed, running her hands through Harry's hair as he breathed against her crotch. "Mmm...yes," she moaned quietly as Harry separated her pussy lips with his tongue.

He sucked on one before switching to the other. Meanwhile, Hermione held onto the railing for dear life as she watched the Chosen One start to eat her out with vigor. She bit her lip, barely catching a loud moan from coming out. Harry bit her pussy lips, causing Hermione to shriek.

"I don't want you to be quiet. That was the whole point of me bringing you out here," Harry murmured darkly, lazily licking her cunt. "But if you insist on being quiet, I suppose we should just stop this right now."

Hermione's eyes widened and her legs tightened around his head. "No! Don't you dare stop!"

"Then be a good girl...and get n_asty_ with me." Harry smirked. He kissed along each of her legs, leaving trails of cum from his lips before reaching his destination once more.

Hermione cried out as Harry started alternating between giving her pointed licks and flattening his tongue in quick licks along her slit. He groaned against her wet pussy.

"I love this taste. Mmm...can't get enough of you."

"Don't stop!" Hermione shouted. "Don't stop! Oh, yeah...that feels so fucking good!"

She was so caught up in her pleasure that she clamped her eyes shut. When she reopened them, she saw a middle age man in the apartment above Harry's smirking down at them, a cigarette in his mouth.

Hermione gasped, trying to pull Harry's head away but he would have none of that. He grabbed both of her thighs firmly, spreading them farther a part as he licked her out.

"Harry, harry," she whispered harshly. "This wasn't such a good idea, after all. We're drawing attention!" She pointed frantically above them. "Please! Let's continue inside!"

"No."

"What?!"

"If we go inside, we won't continue this. I'd give you a proper snog and then ask you to leave."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am."

"Harry, be reasonable! There's a man watching us. He-

Harry glanced up at her and shrugged. "So let him watch. Let him wank off at the sight of you." He stood up, clasping both sides of Hermione's waist. "He knows he's never gonna get to have this gorgeous body of yours so why not at least give him a show?"

He leaned down and kissed her, instantly making her worries melt away as his tongue slid back and forth across hers. Hermione closed her eyes, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She didn't know how he did it- how he made her go from worried to turned on so quickly. She cracked one of her eyes open to see the man still leering down at them. She gave Harry chaste kisses before moving along his jaw and down his chest.

Hermione met Harry's gaze as she kneeled down in front of him. She grabbed his dick, her gaze straying to the man above him. She winked at him saucily before taking Harry into her mouth. Harry had taken both of her wrists in his hand and held them over her head while his other hand pushed her further onto his cock. Harry hissed as she sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks as she did so. Hermione had never enjoyed giving head more than she did at that very moment. She felt so completely possessed by Harry and the thought only turned her on even more. She whimpered against his dick, wishing one of her hands was free so that she could touch herself.

Harry groaned. "You're too good at this. Has this mouth sucked a lot of cock before?" he cooed, staring down at Hermione's wide eyes and cock-stuffed mouth. "You have, haven't you? Answer me."

Harry pulled her off of him by the hair. Hermione gasped for breath as she was finally released.

"Yes."

"Say it. Say that you love it." Harry smirked.

Hermione stroked his dick a few times before kissing the head. "I love sucking a lot of cock."

Harry hummed. "Good girl. Now back to servicing me." He pulled her face closer to his dick and Hermione did not hesitate in deep throating it once more, moaning at the taste of his cum.

He had her go down on him for a couple more minutes until he pulled her off once more. He took her hands in his and yanked her to her feet. Harry took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her hungrily, not bothered that he could taste himself on her lips. His lips slid down her neck and began licking and biting it all over as he walked her backward until her back hit the railing, all the while Hermione had been stroking his dick.

Harry pulled away, grasping Hermione by the hips. "Turn around and bend over, baby."

Hermione did as he said, glancing at him over her shoulder as she presented her ass to him. She bit her lip in anticipation as Harry slid his cock teasingly against her ass cheeks.

"You want it bad, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." She whimpered when Harry ran his long hard rod from her pussy lips to her asshole. "I want it so so bad, baby," she said throatily.

Harry chuckled. "You are so fucking sexy." He kissed the back of her neck, descending down her spine. When he reached her ass, he made sure to bite hard on each ass cheek. "I don't know how I got this lucky but I intend to rock you hard and enjoy every moment of this."

With that, he inserted his throbbing dick into Hermion's asshole. Hermione screamed at the intrusion, grasping at the railing for all she was worth. She squeezed her eyes shut as she gave herself to the unbelievable sensation Harry brought out of her.

"Harry! Fuck me harder! Harder!"

Harry squeezed her hips as he drove into Hermione with as much force as he could muster. He leaned forward, running his tongue against her earlobe. He nibbled on it as one hand slid from her hip to her cunt. Harry slipped a finger inside of her, feeling himself go impossibly harder at every sigh, moan and scream Hermione let out.

"Whatever you want, you're gonna get," Harry said through grit teeth, lifting up one of Hermione's legs as he pounded into her.

Hermione threw her head back and screamed. "Yes! Oh, god yes! Just like that! Ugh ugh ohhh yeeeah!" She glanced above her to see the man on the balcony above them was jerking himself off to the sight of them fucking. She smirked before blowing a kiss in his direction. Hermione looked forward agains as Harry swiveled his powerful hips against hers. She grasped at one of her bouncing breasts and kneaded it as she pushed back against Harry's dick.

"I love that big dick! It feels so fucking good! Don't stop! Never stop fucking me!"

And so Harry gave it his best that night, trying to make the whole evening as long and pleasurable as possible. Eventually, they found themselves sleeping in Harry's bed but it goes without saying that they woke eachother up a couple of times for another round.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes opened slowly to find Harry grinning down at her. She glanced down to see their naked bodies covered by sheets. Well, her body was covered up while Harry laid on his side completely nude and from the looks of it, very erect.<p>

"Oh...so last night wasn't a dream," she concurred.

"Nope." Harry's grin widened, reaching out to caress Hermione's face. "You were so incredible."

Hermione smiled, placing her hand over his. "Well, thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you." Harry leaned closer, brushing his lips and body against hers. "I felt like I went to bed with a goddess." He hummed lightly as he slanted his mouth fully onto Hermione's, threading his fingers into her hair and bringing her closer.

Hermione melted into his touch, feeling the familiar wetness returning in between her legs. Harry's tongued tangled with hers as he pressed her onto her back. He tossed the blanket off of her body, revealing her luscious skin to his eager hands. He wrapped one of Hermione's legs around his waist while his other hand trailed up her leg. That was when she pulled away from him and shook her head, panting heavily.

"We shouldn't...We said it would only be a one-night-stand."

Harry flipped her so that she was now straddling him, his hands caressing her hips. "Yes, we did. Like I promised, nothing will change. We had an amazing night together but it won't be anything more than a nice memory to wank off to." He winked at her. "I only wanted to remind you that morning sex does come with the package of a one night stand."

"Oh, really?" Hermione smirked, rubbing her pussy against Harry's cock.

"Oh, yes. Don't you know it's required?"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Harry smirked back at her, sliding his hands up to cup her breasts.

Hermione slid down onto Harry's dick, biting her lip at the sensation. She started off slow up and down motions, resting her hands lightly against Harry's chest. Harry hummed as his thumbs traced her nipples, squeezing and tugging at them. Hermione's eyes were hooded as she rocked against Harry, a sigh escaping her every now and then.

"Do you like it?" Hermione cried out as she increased the speed of her rocking. "Do you like the feel of this pussy?"

"I love it, baby." Harry closed his eyes as he pushed her down on him by the hips. "Ohh fuuuck...Such a nice fucking pussy."

"Your dick reaches so deep inside me! Ugh...ahhh mmm...so fucking good!" Hermione groaned. "Oh yeah...mmm fuck yeah!"

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back and swiveled her hips faster and faster as she bounced on Harry's cock. Her mouth was open in a wide 'O' as Harry played with her pussy while his other hand remained firmly on her breast. He looked up at her through hooded eyes as he watched her face contort with sweet pleasurable agony. Despite everything that had happened last night, he still couldn't believe he was fucking his best friend. A part of him should have felt guilty for seducing her into his bed but every time Hermione's inner muscles clenched around his cock, his guilt flew out the window. He groaned lightly as Hermione bounced harder against him and started kissing up his chest until she had captured his lips.

Harry hummed against her mouth, holding her by the back of her head. His tongue tangled fiercely with hers as her bouncing slowed down. Fuck any ounce of guilt in him. He'd be damned if he let it or anyone stop him from fucking her into oblivion. The whole world could burst into flames and all he'd care about was making them both cum. Having that thought in mind, both of his hands slipped down to grip her waist as he started meeting all of her downward thrusts. He sat up and pushed Hermione onto her back. He sat on his haunches as he started fucking her for all he was worth. He grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them firmly against the mattress. Hermione stared up at him lustfully, licking her lips as she watched him dominate her.

"Oh, God! Ugh ugh...ahhh mmm fuck fuck!"

"Are you close?" Harry panted above her as he sped up his thrusts.

"Yes!"

Hermione wrapped her legs around his back and took everything he gave her. Every thrust had that rough, raw edge she loved. She closed her eyes and Ginny came into her mind. She knew this was wrong. She shouldn't be fucking her best friend's boyfriend- ex-boyfriend but just to be fair, Ginny had cheated on Harry. It was karma. She couldn't cheat on a great guy like Harry and expect to get away with it. Plus, she and the red-haired slut had drifted lately. In that moment, all she wanted was for this to never end.

"Open your eyes."

Hermione's eyes immediately snapped open at the sound of Harry's voice. His thrusts had become more frantic and sloppy so she knew he was close.

"Cum with me," he gasped raggedly.

A few moments, they both came together. Hermione's scream drowned out Harry's guttural groan as he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her unceremoniously, not bothering to pull out of her. Hermione didn't mind, seeing as how she was trying to catch her breath at the moment herself. She smiled as Harry panted against her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind getting up so that I can take a shower?"

"Yeah, sure."

Harry extracted himself from her, sitting back on his haunches as he watched Hermione sit up. Hermione's gaze dropped to his large cum-covered cock and she had to suppress a moan.

"Here. Let me get you a towel and shirt to change into."

Harry got off the bed and Hermione bit her lip as she watched his delectable ass as he walked back and forth across the room, retrieving the items she would need.

"Here you go." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks. It'll be a quick one. As soon as I'm out, I'll make you a nice breakfast."

"Morning sex and breakfast? I must be the luckiest guy."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Sarcasm?"

Harry looked confused. "What? Not at all."

"Oh, OK..." An awkward silence passed as Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, struggling not to keep glancing down at his dick. Don't make this weird, Hermione. You and him had sex. It's no big deal. "Well, umm...I'm gonna shower," she announced once more, walking past him. Just as she had reached for the handle, she glanced back at Harry who hadn't moved from his spot. "Umm...Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

Harry grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

Harry closed the space between them and lifted her into his arms. His lips slammed against hers just as Hermione's legs had wrapped around his waist. She sighed against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her inside the restroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for making me breakfast," Harry said, unable to keep his eyes off of Hermione wearing one of his Quidditch shirts.<p>

The hem ended just below her ass so whenever Hermione would reach for something on a high cabinet would get a peek of her delectable ass. He had to fight every fiber of his being not to bend her over the table and fuck her all over again. He couldn't be selfish, though. Harry had gotten to fuck her all night long and twice this morning. He had promised Hermione it would just be a one night stand so he had to respect that.

Hermione flashed him a smile as she went to join him. "I had to thank you somehow for last night..._and_ this morning." She smirked. "I never knew Harry Potter was such a stud. Handsome, the status of the Chosen One and _great_ in bed," she purred. "Now I know why all those girls at Hogwarts wanted to get into your pants so bad."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't sleep with as many girls as you think in Hogwarts. I used to be kind of shy."

"That's hard to imagine after all that rough shagging you gave me." Hermione licked her lips at the memory, bring her coffee mug to her lips.

"I was!" Harry laughed lightly. "Honestly, I was. When I was sixteen, I just had all of this pent up sexual frustration but I was too shy to actually go through with sex. That's where the Patil twins came in. Padma caught me masturbating and offer me a blow. Before I could even say anything, she had taken my dick in her hand and started sucking me off. At the moment, it felt like the most mind-blowing feeling ever so I just went with the flow and let her do it. A couple days later, Parvati pushed me inside of a broom closet and started kissing me. It ended with me giving her a tit job. Nice pair of tits she had too. They were both able to tell how inexperienced I was so they both offered to give me lessons on sex. After a couple of months of fooling around with both of them, they planned a threesome where I put what I had learned to good use."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Your first time was with the Patil twins?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fucking hot. Parvati is a screamer and Padma is _really_ flexible."

"I see...were girls always throwing themselves at you?"

"Not always. And sadly never by you," Harry murmured, lifting Hermione's hand and kissing it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You would have had sex with me in Hogwarts?"

"Fuck yeah. Who knew I'd get my wish nine years later?"

Hermione smiled. "Certainly not me but I'm glad it happened." She scooted her chair closer to him. She kissed him lightly. "I really needed that. I think we both did."

Harry held her by chin to keep her from moving and started angling his head one way to kiss her deeper. She sighed into his kiss as Harry's tongue brushed back and forth against hers'. Why did he have to be such a good kisser? Before she could help herself, she had crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed with vigor, one hand curling in his hair. His arms came around her too, one of them grabbing at her ass. Hermione moaned into the kiss, attacking his mouth as if she would never get enough. She felt him unbuttoning the shirt she had borrowed from him.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest and gave Harry an even look. "Behave." She glanced down to see the buttons had been undone halfway and that one of her breasts had spilled out.

Harry groaned. "How can I behave when you're sitting there looking so good?" Hermione blushed, gasping as Harry lightly kissed her exposed nipple before licking it. "I know what I agreed with you, Hermione but I have a counter-proposal. How about friends with benefits? We fuck whenever we feel like it while still continuing to be friends."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "It could never work. I might end up jealous of the girls you fuck on the side."

"What if we only slept with each other?" Harry had unbuttoned the shirt all the way and was weighing her breasts in each hand.

Hermione sighed at his touch. "It's just..." She whimpered when he started lifting his hips up and thrusting them against hers. "It's just e-easier if w-we remain...f-friends."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, kissing down her neck until he reached each of her breasts and kissed them all over.

"Y-yes."

Harry frowned softly as he paused his ministrations. He gave Hermione one long hot kiss before pulling away to rebutton her blouse.

"I understand. I'll have to respect your wishes."

Hermione quickly jumped off of his lap. "Thank you. I'm gonna go change."

Harry watched her run off before sighing and returning to his breakfast.

'At least you can say you got to have her at least once.'

Hermione returned a few minutes later, wearing the sparkly red top, short denim skirt and slingbacks. Harry got up from the table.

"I'll walk you out."

"Thank..." Hermione's eyes widened at the bulge in Harry's boxers. "You." She pointed down at it. "Need me to take care of that for you before I leave?"

Harry smiled. "All though, I'm really tempted to say yes. You know sucking me off will lead to sex, sex and more sex between us. It's alright, love, I'll take care of it after you leave."

He winked at Hermione, causing her to giggle. He opened the front door and glanced at Hermione.

"Owl me later. And remember, my offer still stands. If you want to get into the whole friends-with-benefits thing someday, you know how to get in touch. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and come to you." Harry gently held a strand of her hair, his finger trailing from her hair to the low collar of her blouse. "You were so perfect last night and this morning. A goddess in every way."

Hermione laughed lightly. "You keep saying I was so incredible and a goddess but I don't think I was really that great."

"Hermione, how many times did we cum together last night?"

"I don't know...lost count."

"Exactly. I've never gone at it that long with anyone. You really were amazing but Merlin will I be jealous of the next guy who gets to have that pussy," Harry murmured, trailing a hand up her skirt and rubbing her crotch.

Hermione gasped and pulled away. "Harry, the door is open. Anyone can see."

Harry smirked. "You didn't seem to mind when I was fucking you in the ass on the balcony? I'm sure anyone with walking distance heard. And one of my neighbors saw us."

Hermione groaned, her face flushing in embarrassment. "Oh, don't remind me. You just couldn't pull out so we could hurry back into your bedroom and continue shagging, could you?"

"Fuck no." Harry grabbed her chin. "I was determined to cum in your ass and cum in your ass I did."

"Yes, you did," Hermione purred, leaning into him as they stood in the threshold.

"How's your asshole doing, by the way?"

"Seen better days but it was so worth it," Hermione said throatily, staring down at his lips as she ran a hand up and down his chest.

Harry settled his hands on her ass and groped at it. "Sad to see such a perfect ass go."

Hermione sighed at his touch, moaning when he thrust his hips against hers. He was dry humping her against the threshold, lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist. She should stop him before someone sees but she didn't care enough to bother at that moment. She had her back arched and was thrusting her hips against his.

"Kiss me." Harry thrust faster. "Kiss me just one last time. Please."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard as he massaged one of her breasts through her blouse. A couple minutes later, Harry was thrusting his hips at warp speed. He groaned loudly as he reached completion.

Hermione chuckled as she pulled away. "Looks like you managed to take care of your little problem."

Harry grinned. "So I did."

"I'd better go before I let you change my mind." Hermione squeezed his hand. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya."

Harry closed the door and just as Hermione started walking away, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at the spot where Harry had been standing only moments ago. She smiled to herself a secret smile- the memory of their night and morning together rushing back to her all at once. No one else would ever know what had occurred between the two of them. It would be their dirty little secret. She had insisted on a one night stand but even she didn't fully believe that this was the last time they would have their way with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ;) Had so much fun writing this. Hope you had just as much fun reading it. Plz R/R if you want more steamy one-shots. Also, if you have a smutty one-shot request for me, go ahead and let me know. :) Lately, I've been thinking of taking requests so don't be shy and go for it.**


End file.
